A Fallen Star
by gusgdog
Summary: This is the story of what could have happened to Master Chief and Cortana at the end of Halo 3. . Since this is my 1st fan fic- reviews are appreciated. Edited story for chapter 13!
1. A Fallen Star

Before I start this story it must be made apparent that I do not own Halo or any of its characters

Before I start this story it must be made apparent that I do not own Halo or any of its characters.

So let the story begin…

"JUMP CHIEF!!" Screamed Cortana at the top of her digital lungs as the firing sequence of the first Halo activated. The entire platform self-destructed beneath the battered Spartan and Elite. Their warthog, which was splattered with the remnants of the flood flew through the docking bay of the Dawn. The hog flipped and tumbled throwing the two out of the vehicle. After a brief check to make sure that the Arbiter was alright, Chief sprinted to the AI pedestal and plugged in the Cortana chip.

"Get us out of here." Chief spoke in his always-calm voice.

"With pleasure" And with that Cortana started the main engines. With the Arbiter at the bridge already they were out in no time.

"It's finished."

"Yes, it's finished." Spoke Cortana, as the ring continued to fire and destroyed itself along with the ark.

The Arbiter steered the UNSC ship toward the slipspace portal. The ship shuddered slightly as it entered the portal. Chief saw the bluish purple portal enter the aft compartment of the dawn, when suddenly, it stopped. The portal quickly shrunk down to around one one-thousandth of its original size. At around a spherical diameter of only 20 feet the portal stopped and appeared to glitch itself.

Chief, still in shock from the fact that he wasn't through the portal yet, ran forward, grabbed Cortana from the pedestal, pulled a sheet of loose plating from the deck, and jumped out into empty space.

Flying to nowhere, Chief put Cortana back in his head.

"If we survive getting through the portal I don't know where we'll come out. According to my calculations the destabilizations in the slipstream could spit us anywhere." Spoke Cortana with forced calm in her voice.

"Sounds like fun." Chief said as he put a large dent in the 4-inch armor plating. "Let's hope my luck holds out"

These were the last words spoken by John-117 the Master Chief in the year 2552…

**2100 Hours, United States Central Time, Chicago Suburbia, June 24****th****, 2008**

"Huh, I didn't think there were any comets this time of year…" Said a confused Gus. Gus yawned and stretched out on his lawn chair. Being the above-average American teen he was athletic and fairly bright, topping out at 6'3" causing his lanky legs to stretch far beyond the end of the chair.

The bright light in the sky got curiously brighter and bigger the longer Gus looked at it until he realized it was getting closer. Getting up to retrieve his camera, Gus turned to his large farmland home when there was an extremely loud crashing noise complete with blinding light.

When his ears finished ringing and he could see again, Gus with his adolescent curiosity decided to find out what had fallen from the sky…

**Here Ends Chapter Uno**


	2. the computer

(It's a new chapter to play up suspense people)

Gus looked into the crater; the crater made by the impact was about seven feet across. The crater was filled with steam off of what ever it was that had landed there. "It's to small to be an asteroid and a comet would have incinerated in the atmosphere…. It has to be an alien space craft." Gus said loudly with joy and excitement in his voice. " I hope the just don't vaporize anything or me thing could ruin a persons day" he though. The steam started to clear and a humanoid shape could be seen without any details. The courage had flow out of Gus when he saw that "Hi…. ummmmmmmm I mean you know harm just please don't vaporize me" he said weakly. Gus was so afraid as the steam cleared that he bowed down incase the were here to rule the world. Gus looked up "Holy Crap is that who I think it is!!" Gus saw Master Chief laying feet first like a human missile shot to Earth. Gus thought, "There is only one to find out." He reached behind Chiefs neck to find a small groove. He pushed on the groove and a silver card the size of his palm shot into his hand. He held it up to examine it was silver with data lines on it in the center it had a hole filled with blue light. Gus wanted to give out a shout of glee but he suppressed it. He was holding Cortana; he started to pace away from the Chief when he had a large hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you give me that back," Gus gulped he slowly turned to see a seven foot tall man standing their. Chief held out his hand and Gus looked at the card in this hand and said, "Is this," waving the card in front of Chiefs face plate "Cortana" Chief's muscles tightened, he looked me in the eye and said with a touch of fear and wonder in his voice " How did you know that?" I waved the card again and said, "follow me and you will get the Cortana back and I will tell you everything you need to know."

It was comical to see a seven foot tall man dressed in MJOLNIER armor following an 18 year old teen even if it was only a few hundred feet to the boys home in the country.

Chief sat down in a chair at a table with Gus across from him. "Cortana" John said placing his palm out. Gus gave John the card that he promptly put back in the slot in the back of his neck. Cortana appeared standing of the table facing Chief promptly saying "Chief what the hell you thinking jumping what Johnson said is right you do always jump! How could you be such a" she was angry when Chief pointed at Gus a sitting opposite him. She abruptly turned instantly turning from angry to down right shocked "um. Hi maybe you could help us where are we"

"Also how did you know about Cortana when I found you trying to steal her" Chief interrupted to say

Cortana went from shocked to bewildered " he knew about me and he tried to steal me? I am confused."

"You should be because I am confused so I think I can answer both of you questions but it is going to be easier to show you" Gus said then got up and turned on the wall mounted television and grabbed his pink xbox 360 controller. The Xbox dashboard popped up and both Cortana and John looked at each other and had a look that said what does this have to do with us. Halo 3 started and he started the first level. It showed the man that was currently sitting at his table in a falling from the sky with Cortana talking in the background. Gus paused the game and said, " you two must have jumped into Slip space and that sent you to Earth but over 500 years earlier then when you jumped in. You are in the year 2008." Both Chief and Cortana looked bewildered. "I know what you have fought through John and you should probably stick around and at least spend the night. So the is a bedroom in their" Gus pointed behind John " and I will be around the house if you need me"

John was worn out from the fight and the shock of the news; he retreated to the bedroom, he then he removed his armor and fell into a fast sleep. Cortana wanted to learn more about the time period she was in and where exactly they are. Cortana approached Gus and asked "Hey is there a computer around that I can use?"

"Yeah only if you can move a mouse and keyboard" Gus replied sarcastically "you cant jump inside of my computer. I think or can you? It's worth a try. Here" walked into the next room and started a top of the line gaming PC.

"Hmmm. She walked on to the tower and the she was gone she said, "Wow its primitive in here as her face appeared on screen see started poring over the computer files "weird, strange, COOL" she cried in amazement then "what's this file its called don't open ok lets take a lot see" Cortana said feeling intrigued "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she cried out in pain. Her Hologram stepped out of the computer. She was in serious pain one could tell by the way she walked. She collapsed on the floor.

Gus was brought back into the room when he heard the screams from Cortana. He saw her laying on the floor. His instinct kicked in forgetting the fact she was a hologram for a second. He picked her up and walked to where John was sleeping and placed her on the bed next to him. He when to leave when he thought "a person cant pick up a hologram" but then left thinking nothing more about it.


	3. WHO ARE YOU

Thanks to a helpful review this may take longer for some chapters but it will be well worth it for you

That night John lay awake for hours. He just sat and thought. Gus's words had given him great shock but he had tried not to show it. The battle hardened Spartan II super soldier had expressed his shock and total awe only to Cortana via his helmets radio. He thought about what she had told him and what he told her.

"He's lying this has to be a setup! But who!!" Chief was thinking with increasing exasperation

"He's not lying Chief all his readouts are normal, no increase blood pressure, heart rate anything that is attributed to lying." Cortana said in more shock than Chief ". 978239984845849238454…" On and on she when just riddling off numbers.

"Cortana focus! You can find how probable this is later. You have to pull yourself together! We have to focus on a way to get back to our time. We have to find out why we are here and how to get back." Chief had showed shock few times since his Spartan training ended, When the Flood first attacked and when the Spartans died on Reach, and the deaths of Miranda Keyes and Sgt. Johnson. He showed his shock to Cortana for the most part or held it in.

Cortana was in shock and she couldn't think of times she had been in this much shock. Cortana thought to herself "This cant be possible!" she thought more and ran it through her systems. "No it's possible, not probable but possible."

_**(The next day, 0600 hours)**_

Gus was up early to check the crash site. Gus found that John and Cortana weren't the only things that came from the future. The impact point was three feet into the ground and eight feet across. Gus saw the place that he was lying the night before when the crash happened. There must have been items that hit the ground after he was inside.

He was glad that he had moved over to the Chief. The ten-foot barrel of a Scorpion class tank dominated the place he had stood the night before. Gus looked across the landscape; ash and many things that must have made it through the portal dominated the green grass.

Gus took time collecting everything that he could use or that he could carry. When he finished he had collected everything from weapons, they consisted of everything from pistols to Jackhammer Rocket Launchers, to a full set of replacements for a MJOLNIR suit, along with many marine uniforms and body armor.

John stood inside looking out at Gus start his task. "Why do you think he's collecting everything?" John asked Cortana, there was nothing but silence on Cortana's line. "Cortana? You there?" John thought he hadn't felt Cortana's presence in his mind since last night. John decided to find out the old fashion way. He walked out to ask Gus what he was doing.

Gus had just sorted all of the weapons and items by what they were and stacked them on each other. Gus looked up and saw John walking towards him. Gus walked up and said "Good morning sorry about the confusion last night and for trying "kidnap" Cortana" He used air quotes when he said kidnap. " I'd shake your hand but you'd probable break my hand on accident."

John asked him "why are collecting all of the weapons and equipment?"

"I have to hid all evidence of your crash here. Just incase someone wonders what the noise and light were." Gus said this with a big sigh "now I just have to get this inside and hid all of the weapons and fill the hole"

"I'll hide the weapons you start filling the hole. I'll help you when i'm done." John said the cold soldier tone. He started to walk off carrying a third of the weapons.

"Yes sir" Gus said giving a quick salute. John turned when he heard this, he gave a salute to Gus and he walked back to the house.

Half an hour later Chief had hid the weapons and went out to help Gus fill the crater. When he walked out Gus had just patted the last of bit dirt. John thought this the perfect time to ask him if he knew where Cortana was. "Hey, Gus."

"Yay" Gus replied.

"Have you seen Cortana around?" John asked

"Not since last night, when she wanted to see a computer."

"Strange she'll be glad we got that UNSC one" John said

" Yay, wait she screamed last night and I found her collapsed on the floor and I picked her up and put her in the room you were." Gus said after remembering suddenly

Gus looked up at the sun. He then said "Its about noon, you hunger?"

"Yay lets go back to the house." John said

John enter the house first, He almost walked straight into a girl. At first glance she appeared to be about 18 years old. She was thin with an excellent shaped body. The first thing that he could saw was "Damn" all the sudden he was out of his trance. Gus walked in and John said "Gus who is this?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know" Gus got a look at her and he felt his jaw drop. Gus was in a trance. "I think I just fell in love" he said this soft enough that only Chief's enhanced hearing could here.

At the same time "Who are you?" Chief's voice was stern but Gus's voice was coated in with a smooth care and love.

**Who is this mysterious woman? Already know!! **

**I don't care come back and find out!!**

**MAJOR EVENTS ARE COMING SO STAY TUNED!! **


	4. SHOPPING

**Before I start I have to say thank you to the 2 of you that left reviews you have actually given me new ideas that I never thought of before. **

**ALSO I ADDED MORE SWEARING FOR SOME REASON NOT CLUE WHY BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**SO LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!**

"Come on guys you have to know who I am!" The Chick said with exasperation as she put her hands on her hips. "ITS ME CORTANA YOU ASSHOLES!!" Cortana yelled.

"HOW!!" Both Gus and John yelled.

"It must have been the program I opened on Gus's computer." she said calmly "and Gus I hope you don't mind that I had to borrow some of your cloths because I really didn't want to show up naked in front of you two."

"Ya no problem" Gus said with a voice that you could tell was locked in a trance of love. Gus shook himself out of his trance "I actually have thought of a way to get you two home. IT actually will help you two fit in two... well you Cortana, Chief will still stand out because he's over seven foot. So lets go shopping, wow I never thought those words would come out of my mouth without extreme need."

(Later at the nearby shopping mall)

"OK we have to go see a friend of mine to get you guys home, but first we have to get you guys to look normal." Gus said this to Cortana who looked like, well a hot chick in a guys clothing and John looked like a guy wearing pants that were like shorts and a very small t shirt.

They started to head off to (don't want to name drop)and they spent an hour to find a lot of cloths for each of them. In the end Cortana looked like a normal 18 year old hot chick that wasn't trying to be slutty. John looked like a hip adult, in the end they looked like a pose that would blend in.

Gus then said "OK here is the thing my friend is a huge halo fanboy and he will most likely faint and or die of a heart attack and he will probable blow our cover to everyone in the world over some stupid Internet forum. So don't say anything related to anything from that stuff and I will tell you your "names" ( he put air quotes around names) Lets go."

They walked into a Gamestop that was in the mall. As they walked in the guy, he was about five foot ten, not very large but is face was riddled with acme, who must have been Gus's friend said "Hey man what you up to here to see the newest releases?" All the sudden he looked over at Cortana. Gus saw that he was looking at her and then he looked at him nodded no flicked his eyes at her and made a slash across his neck. That roughly translated to she will kill you if you try to hit on her.

Gus replied with a "no we need to talk to you about some Halo knowledge. We need to go to the "back room"

"Oh yes of coarse but first you have to introduce me to your two friends." Gus's friend said

"Ya I almost for got to introduce them to you Ralph. This Kate" Gus said to Ralph as Cortana extended her hand to shake his hand and he extended his hand with a strange look on his face that said a girl wants to touch me. "and this is John" Gus said and when to stand behind Ralph and gave John a slash across the neck and put a finger over his own mouth and john nodded getting his want for him to not speak or shake the mans hand. "he doesn't shake hands and he has just fully lost his voice."

"To bad." Ralph shrugged and then started to walk away towards the back door on the shop. "come on lets go"

Ralph ushered them inside the room with was hurried hand swipe. The room was dark except for the light that came from the open door. Ralph shut the door behind them and started to move over he swore and said " sorry forgot to grab the lights!! watch out!" he said as he moved between the three of them" since Cortana had entered first he passed her last to get to the switch.

All the sudden Cortana screamed Ralph being the nerd he was had take advantage of the darkness to grab her ass! "Whoops" Ralph said, Gus could tell that he did it on purpose he had do this to ever chick that was taken back here.

The lights turned on revealing a halo fans paradise. Posters of all the halo games covered the walls. On one wall was the Gamestop's stock of games and on the other wall was a shelf with all the halo books and a computer that was always turned on to the halopedia.

"what do you need" Ralph asked

"OK I have a couple of questions first when was the slipspace light engine was invented and how large must a ship be to not be torn to bits by slipspace." Gus asked

"first the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight engine was invented in 2291 and if you could reinforce a Phantom extremely but it would have so little room left inside." Ralph replied asking no question of why, in his mind he knew tat his friend asked a lot of different questions to try to and make the strangest things.

"Ralph we need to go so see you around" they all walked out of the store.

"K man see you around" Ralph said

Cortana stopped and said "Hey! Ralph I want to give you something come over here." Ralph walked over and Cortana said "close your eyes and lean forward." Ralph leaned forward and closed his eyes, he also pucked his lips. At this point John and Gus turned around and just stared.

The next thing that happened was a loud whack and Ralph in a pile on the floor, where he fell with a Hand print on his cheek. "THATS FOR TOUCHING MY ASS!" SHE YELLED.

"I told you she would kill you!" Gus called back at Ralph.

**OK NOW IF YOU COULD LEAVE A REVIEW FOR MY CHAPTER I WILL PERSONALLY ****GIVE YOU A VIRTUALLY HUG IF IM NOT TO LAZY **

**BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS IF YOU CAN GUESS WHAT THE STORY IS KEEP IT IN YOUR PIE HOLE AND PM ME PLEASE DONT PUT IT IN REVIEWS **

**ALSO A HINT FOR WHAT IS TO COME BOTH THATS IT. **


	5. CRASH!

**Hey you guys thanks for coming back to see this fan fic so I will give personal hug to Rtas, VisualIDentificationZeta, and argeteragon**

**here is where some of the romance comes in so there you go**

5 minutes later riding in Gus's Hummer. John and Gus were laughing at the fact that Cortana slapped Ralph. "The first person that you meet when your human and you slap him for being an ass!" John laughed.

"He had it coming to him! He was a total asshole." Cortana said laughing too.

"I knew that he would get slapped on day. When he saw you I told him, She will kick you ass." Gus laughed.

10 minutes later Gus was driving on to his 5 acres of property when a hole of blue light opened in the sky "look I think a slip space portal just opened and it looks like somethings coming bigs through!" Gus said with tension growing in his voice

John looked up "what could it be but we aren't going to find out here so lets rock and roll!" Gus at this point had jumped in the back because john had a look on his face that said, let me drive! Chief took the wheel as chief ran around and did a dukes of hazzard over the hood.

John hit the gas and they were flying over the land. It was only a few minutes away from the crash site. They got there before it landed. It was a metal behemoth that looked like a hull of a boat.

When it landed the Shockwave pushed that car back through the trees. When they walked back into the grove because the car landed on its trunk. It was a massive hull of a spaceship about 10 cars long it's name was on it side it said _**Forward on to Dawn. **_

"its the Dawn." John said

"Duh" was both Cortana and Gus's voices said with a touch of stupidity.

"Wonder what part of the Dawn it is? Do you think its got any weapons or a other useful things?"

"well lets go see but first Chief run back to the house grab your armor, we may need to do some heavy lifting." Gus said. Chief nodded and ran off towards the house. This gave Gus a chance to talk to Cortana alone for the first time.

"Lets just sit and wait for John to get back?" Cortana said.

"OK." Gus said, this was followed an awkward silence. " Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Cortana replied.

"Do you love John?" Gus said this trying not to ask this I a way that sounded like he was prying for if she loved Gus instead of him.

Cortana looked at him a little bit of shock on her face and blushed a deep red and replied "Um... OK, yes I love him but you cant tell him. I want to said it when I want to tell him when I'm ready and when I know he's ready"

At this point Chief ran back through the trees wearing his armor. They started to walk into the the hull breach. They walked in and light was pouring in from the breaches.

"Its the medical bay, it looks like we have a lot of biofoam, some field med-kits. Look there is a flash cloner and a Cryotube." Cortana said with happiness. As she said this Gus walked through a large door way wide enough for two cars to drive through.

"lets look around and come back for everything." John said with a colder tone. There was a door way that Gus had just walked through which Gus came through driving a warthog.

"Found this Hog and a passenger Hog in their too. The rest of the craft is melted so this is all we get. Why don't we load up the foam and med kits into the Hummer "

"Cortana can we take the cryotube?" John asked

"Yea but I need to disconnect it. Take the other stuff back, I'll disconnect it and when you get back John can load the thing into the passenger Hog." Cortana said thoughtfully.

"Gus can you help me out." John said grabbing two crates of biofoam. Nodding to the last crate of med-kits.

"Sure man" Gus said running out to Hummer with the crate. Chief already had loaded the car with the other crates just as Gus got their with the crate.

"Climb in" John told Gus. Gus shrugged and climbed in the passenger seat.

"what where you and Cortana saying about me?" Chief said this with a more angry tone but still calm.

"OK I'll tell you but you cant tell her that I told you." Gus started to say his second sentence with a bit of jealousy "She is in love with you!"

Chief was looking at Gus and said "Are you jealous?"

"YES, OK, HOW COULD YOU TELL?" He said angrier.

"You said, I think I"m in love under your breath when you first saw her." Chief said chuckling. They were unloading the crates and then were headed back.

"I wont tell her" John replied with a smile.

"Thanks man" Gus said "You can tell her but only if something bad happens like I'm dieing." Chief nodded yes to that.

Chief and Gus walked into the hull and chief pushed the cryopod onto the passenger hog. Gus climbed into the Hog and Zipped of back to the house with Cortana driving the passenger hog and Chief driving the Hummer.


	6. LIFE

Ever wonder how it would be to live out daily life with Master Chief well you are going to find out what it like

Ever wonder how it would be to live out daily life with Master Chief well you are going to find out what it like.

The high-pitched screech of the welding tools woke Gus up from his unsound sleep. Rolling out of bed he dragged himself to the coffee machine attempting to wake up from his 4 hours of sleep. After two cups of Joe he walked over to the source of the noise. The Chief looked strangely out of place with only his helmet on as he welded together plates scavenged from the wreckage of the Dawn. Gus, himself, didn't understand why his house had to become a bomb shelter, but apparently it was necessary.

He went to the other room to relax, watch TV, and escape from the chaos of the past few days, just to walk in on Cortana, frustrating herself in a sea of electrical wiring.

"Oh not you too!" Complained Gus.

"Sorry, but I had to get this cryopod up and running in case of an emergency. Besides, this medical equipment could come in handy!" Explained Cortana.

Sighing, Gus headed up to his room to change out of his pajamas. Going to the closet he opened the door to find four heavy ammo boxes precariously balanced upon each other on the top shelf. "Oh this cannot be goo-" as he said this, a crate fell, smashing his foot. Swearing under his breath, Gus resolved to just take a shower. Going to start the water he pulled back the shower curtain to reveal a sea of grenades.

An annoyed and hungry Gus stormed back to the kitchen to fix a sandwich. Upon taking out 1 slice of bread in the extra large loaf, he noticed a hollow area. Sticking his hand inside he pulled out a sawed-off shotgun.

"This is getting beyond insane." Gus muttered to himself. In the shock of discovering the gun he had dropped his plate underneath the table. After he picked it up, he underestimated his height and smacked his head into the bottom of the table. Looking up, he saw a magnum strapped under the table with packaging tape.

"JOHN!! YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR SHINY, ARMOR PLATED BUTT OVER HERE BEFORE I KICK IT TO KINGDOM COME!!" Screamed Gus

"...and boys will be boys." thought Cortana. Laughing at the irony of her thought, while she laid down on a cart under the cryotube, covered with oil and smelling of sweat. "Hopefully we only have to use these for when Chief and Gus try to kill each other. At least it will be a little less hectic when we don't have all of these electronics to hook up."

The rest of the day was normal, well as normal as life with a once AI and a seven foot super soldier can be.

The next day Gus walked into his kitchen to find Cortana angrily shouting at the microwave. "What are you doing?" Gus said, now bright and awake.

"Chief locked the computer in the safe." Cortana said very angrily.

Gus slapped his palm against his head as he walked up to the microwave and pressed the button marked open. The microwave door popped open. "Thanks for that Gus. Now I just need to kill that son of a -"

"Don't worry about it Cortana, I'll go kill him for you, besides, I have to go ask him why it was there in the first place.

The next few days followed the same abnormal pattern of confusion, random weapon discoveries, and frustration. Finally, the house was completely bulletproof, the medical station was set up, and the weapons were properly hidden.

To celebrate everyone sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The news was on and before Gus could change the channel...

"Stop."

"What is it Chief?" Asked Gus.

"Wait."

Returning to the channel and increasing the volume, the three of them heard that last words they'd wanted to. An  
Amateur video showed a purple flying craft was recovered from a crash site in the nearby farmland. There was no life on it, but there were strong signs that someone or thing had been very recently.

"No..."


	7. ARM UP

"Arm up" Chief said "I'll get the weapons, you two hide!"

"Chief, no." said Cortana.

"I think the safest place for you guys to hide would be in the living room – I've started with the double plating." Spoke John, paying her no mind.

"We're not staying here." Cortana said, a little more forcefully.

"In case of emergency, the gun safe is unlocked and there's a plate of armor leaned against the wall you guys can take cover behind." Said John, just as oblivious.

"CHIEF! YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT THERE ALONE!!" Screamed Cortana.

Finally, John stopped rummaging around in the pantry long enough to talk to her.

"We can help you – besides, it's too dangerous for you to go out there alone!" Said Cortana.

"You can't – it's way too dangerous, you'd be completely unprotected." Argued Chief.

"If you don't mind me cutting in," Spoke Gus "I believe that we still have a few outfits of marine armor."

"Yeah Chief, there are even helmets." Cortana said, urgently.

Chief pondered this for a moment, not liking the direction the argument had taken. Finally, with a borderline furious tone in his voice, he said "You stay behind me at all times, you do not fire upon an enemy while they are firing at you, and you will treat me as your commanding officer. What I say is law, and you will obey it."

"Thank you, John." Said Cortana.

"THAT'S JOHN SIR!" John said.

Gus had run off after John started to list off the rules and walked back in a full suit of marine suit. "Cortana, suits are in the closet. Chief and I will get armed up." Gus said as Chief started to act like a commanding officer. "Chief lets just get armed up."

Gus started to open the safe it took a minute to open it because of the "new" security measures. When Gus opened the safe, Cortana returned. The inside of the safe had been turned into a full armory. " Wondered how you fit all of the gun in this thing!"

"Grab what you like but keep it lite." Chief said picking up a Jackhammer launcher and a MAB5 rifle. He turned around to find Gus with a belt of grenades, a battle rifle and a sniper rifle. And he had just picked up a highly explosive "Damage" pack and hung it over his back.

"READY SIR! Gus said.

"Need anymore explosives!" Cortana said sarcastically as she finished picking up a battle rifle and a magnum.

"You think we'll need it" Gus said acting like he was seriously.

Chief laughed under his breath looking down. Chief looked up and saw Sam standing in front of him. Sam winked and disappeared and chief saw Gus standing where he was.

"Ready, John!" Cortana said.

"OK lets move out!" Chief said still in a little shock from seeing his old friend.


	8. Chell and WAR

**Hey here I introduce some new characters. And there will be advancements into the romance and action will be induced (like battle not like well you know what I mean.) and this chapter is longer than most others and reviews are appreciated.**

Gus shouted "Shotgun"

"NO you drive Cortana, you are shotgun. I'll gun!" Chief said "It's safer"

Rolling his eyes Gus said "fine" he hopped into the driver seat I know where the ship crashed so you guys just relax, its a ten minute drive.

Ryonnus looked around at his pack. Grinning devilishly Kalden saw the Ryonnus looking a little scared. Kalden thought that he feared that his age was going to keep him from killing any would be successors to his position. They were just floating in space waiting Ryonnus to give the orders after that break up of the Covenant. The pack was mostly brutes but their was over eighty grunts and twenty jackals. It was a pack of the best. That was what Ryonnus feared about.

"Everyone disarm. We will move out and everyone will stay in the barracks. We move into the slipspace." Ryonnus shouted to the pack.

The pack started to move towards the barracks and away from the bridge. Kalden stayed. "No" he said.

Ryonnus felt like he was going to drop his hammer. "You know what the price of not following orders."

"Yes, a fight to the death!" Kalden said with no remorse. Kalden took off his power armor. The rules were simple the pack would make a circle around them and anything in the circle could be used as a weapon. It was the way to make a new leader.

Ryonnus rushed Kalden but he just sided step smashing a grunt killing the grunt instantly. Once again Ryonnus rushed and collided with Kalden with enough force to knock him over the leader and back to the edge of the circle. "You are strong for an old man" Kalden said.

"THAT'S WHY I HAVE BEEN PACK LEADER FOR OVER 50 YEARS." Ryonnus yelled.

Kalden thought of possibly weapons. In the circle their was nothing but navigation computers and one dead grunt. Suddenly Kalden had an idea he moved over to the dead grunt and said "THINK FAST" throwing the grunt at Ryonnus. He caught it with ease.

"you'll have to do better than that to even think about winning." Ryonnus said laughing to mock his feeble attempts. "that plan was a waste yo have to think things through." his voice filled with mocking laughter.

"I did" Kalden said as he reached behind him and ripped a carbine out of a Jackals hands breaking them like twigs and fired.

As soon as Kalden shot Ryonnus said "you are worthy." Then a fireball engulfed him, the grunt and a nearby Navigation computer.

Everyone was surprised as the pack leader fell to the ground, burned crispy. One of the brutes knelt and then the rest followed suit. Some of the grunts brought forward the gravity hammer called "BLOOD"

"I am now not just Kalden. I AM YOUR LEADER, I AM KALDENUS." he shouted and the pack cheered. Then the emergency warning lights went off. The navigation crew went to work. "Sir one of the computer was burned and sent us into the slipspace with out a destination. we are headed someplace with now clue where."

_**OVER A LONG TIME LATER**_

The ship crash on earth and the pack emerged an hour after the crash because they had to dig out the door ways. "SPREAD OUT CAPTURE ANYTHING YOU SEE. WE HAVE TO FIND WHERE WE ARE.

Gus pulled up to a house. "Why are we stopping here." Cortana asked

"Have to see an old friend, She owns this land. She will kill me if I didn't ask her before we went on it." Gus said. He went up and knocked on the door. A girl the same age as Gus answered the door. " Hey Chell how are you."

"Hey, Gus!" she said as she gave him a big hug. She saw Chief and Cortana in the warthog "How come you are dressed up like a marine and you have a warthog and who are they?"

Gus waved for Chief and Cortana to come in. "It's a long story lets go inside and talk." when inside Gus said "OK, Chell this is John 117 and Cortana and I know that you know that a Covenant ship crashed on your land and Chief and Cortana think that some brutes. might be on it.

"How are they here?" Chell asked

"Failing slipspace portal from the ark." Gus replied. All the sudden carbine shot broke the window. "Chell I know that you don't want to but we have no more armor or weapons here. Go back to my house. We may need some medical support. So just grab some med kits and biofoam from the crates and get the med bay ready you will know where it is. Hurry go!" By this time Cortana and chief were opening fire on a group of jackals that had shot the house.

"OK Gus but you have a lot of explaining to do when I see you next!" Chell said running to her car.

"Lets go their must be more." Chief said "Lets head to the ship." Gus nodded. Same with Cortana.

"All accounted for except for a group of five jackals." Kaldenus said thinking out loud. Prepare for we will have to fight."

The next thing that happened was a crack from a sniper rifle and a brute to Kaldenus' left fell over with a bullet in his head"Good shot" Cortana said

Chief saw Gus take the shot at the encampment. He smiled and then he saw Linda standing where Gus had just stood and she winked at Chief and then she vanished.

Taking three more shots each taking down a brute with each shot. "Lets get down their they can tell where we are." Gus said as he jumped into the drivers seat of the hog. Cortana grabbed turret and Chief grabbed shotgun. Gus drove into the encampment running down most of the Jackals. As Chief blasted most of the brutes with a single jackhammer round. Cortana yelled as she mowed down waves of grunts with a few sweeps of the turret.

Gus Yelled "Sticky!" and everyone jumped out of the Warthog as a grunt threw a stick grenade at the hog an hit. The hog flipped end over end crushing the remaining jackals. Cortana shot down the last of the grunts. Chief's energy shields had been depleted as he took heavy fired from the last three brutes. Gus threw all of his grenades and managed to take out all of the brutes but Kaldenus. Gus ducked behind cover as he reloaded his battle rifle and when he peeked out the Brute was gone.

Kaldenus saw all of his men fall and used the reloading of the Demons' friends' weapon to jump on to the ship. He took out his Gravity hammer and jumped down to where the Demon was hiding. "DIE DEMON" he yelled but Chief had other plans for the brute as he shot the last jackhammer at him and Kaldenus thought only one thing as he died " You are worthy." then he died in a cloud of blood and fragments.

"WE WON" Gus yelled doing a quick back flip. As he landed Chief saw the last of his old spartan friends Kelly standing their. She like both Sam and Linda Winked and then disappeared. Chief was in shock a little more so than before. What did this mean and how is Gus tied in to this. He was so shocked he could only watch what happened next.

The grunt had seen the turret and machnegun fire coming and had hit the deck. As his comrades fell beside him he just lay their thinking that he could strike when they were distracted. The grunt had seen his moment he picked up a nearby plasma rifle and saw Cortana facing away from him. "For Glory" The grunt thought as he fired that rifles last to bolts of plasma at Cortana. As Gus Did the back flip he saw the grunt move and then fire at Cortana. He quickly dove at Cortana and pushed her over.

Chief quickly shot the grunt and then looked at Gus and Cortana. Gus had landed on her when he pushed her. "You OK Cortana?" Gus asked with a voice of little strength.

"Yea Gus are you OK?" Cortana asked a little concerned

"Yea never felt-" at this point Gus appeared to lose consciousness.

Cortana flipped Gus off of her to get a look at him and she saw that he had a hole burned in his chest by the very plasma that he saved her from. "Chief I feel his heart beating slower we need to get him back to the house now." Chief grabbed Gus and threw his body into the shotgun seat of the hog. "I think he's going to die Chief" she had started crying "he may die to have saved me!"

**CLIFF HANGER SO STAY POSTED!!**


	9. Dieing love

**here is the ninth chapter of a fallen star Read and review please**

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chell ran outside her house and into her car. She got into the driver's seat and then she thought "WAIT! THAT WAS MASTER CHIEF AND CORTANA!! keep your cool Chell just get to Gus' you'll be safe their.

(after the battle and back at gus')

Chell was just sitting down after a being confused by the fact that Master Chief and Cortana were here.

All the sudden Chief kicked the door in carrying Gus. "O MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM." Chell screamed when she saw Gus.

"He took two plasma rifle shots to the chest to save Cortana." Chief said in his monotone. At this time Cortana walked in, Still crying.

"Can... can... we save him?" Cortana said still crying

"His heart is still beating and the shots missed his heart and lungs and didn't burn deep enough to damage any of his other vital organs but his pulse is fading." Chell said ,starting to cry as well.

Chief pulled out a can of biofoam and filled him up with it. "That should keep him for now. We have to operate but I can't do it."

"I can do it, I went to medical school as a treat to my parents." Chell replied. "Do you mind if I asked you guys to leave me with him before we start." Chief nodded and Started to walk away he gave Cortana the follow me motion.

Chell sat next to Gus "Come on Gus if you can hear me just don't die, Because well Gus I love you and I always have." At that moment Gus' heart stopped, his brain had registered ever thing she said.

" No you can't die" Chell started pounding on the undamaged area of his chest. She had a look that would make a brute crap himself. Then Chell leaned down and kissed Gus. He felt her warm lips touch his lips as his heart started to beat and very quickly.

(at the same time in the other room)

Chief said " You know why he saved you?"

"No why?" Cortana replied as she started to stop crying.

"He loved you"

"What!!" Cortana said having stopping crying in surprise.

"He told me when we were heading back from the dawn" Chief replied

Cortana and chief walked around the corner just after Chell finished kissing Gus.

"I have to go grab some stuff be right back" Chell said running back out of the room.

"Gus I want you to say thank you if you can hear me and I want to give you this." Cortana leaned down and inside Gus' brain wanted to yell at himself and Chief for telling her bu lost the thought when her lips touched his.

Chell walked around the corner just as Cortana kissed Gus.

"CORTANA YOU KEEP YOUR LIPS TO YOUR SELF!" Chell yelled as she ran towards Cortana with the look that would make a brute crap his pants and run.

Chief pulled Chell out of her rush towards Cortana. "Lets not fight now, we need to save Gus before it's to late."

"Your right we have to save him, THEN I WILL RIP YOUR AI BUTT APART." Chell replied

(Many hours later)

"He has a big chance of surviving, We did it." Chell said as she fell into a deep sleep after the days events Neither of them could blame her.

"Cortana could you check Gus' genes for me" Chief asked

"Why?"Cortana asked Chief just nodded

(after many days of Chell, Cortana and Chief hanging out and almost cat fights.)

Gus sat up "Where am I? And why do I have bandages covering my whole chest? OWWWWW!" Gus had just tried to sit up more when his chest exploded in pain. Gus looked over and saw a wheelchair. Gus slowly moved himself to the wheelchair. As he sat down he had another burst of pain.

Gus had moved quicker than before but still slowly out of the med bay and over to the door.

Chell, Cortana and Chief had all gone out to buy food and other needed things. Chell opened the door to see Gus wake for the first time in a week. "GUS" Chell screamed and dropped the bags that she was carrying. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet, your burns arn't healed yet."

"I could hear you" Gus said weakly just loud enough for her to hear. Chell smiled and knelt down to be level with Gus and she leaned in and she kissed him and Gus kissed her back.

"All ready Gus you Casanova." Cortana said as Chief and her entered.

"Lets get you back to bad." Chell said as she pulled back from Gus. She pushed Gus' wheelchair back to his bed and helped him back into it.

"What happened?" Gus asked.

"Since the battle or since we got you back here?" Chief asked laughing.

"Both" Gus said

"You pushed Cortana over and took two shots to th chest and we rushed you back here where Chell confessed her love to a half dead you. Then I told Cortana what you said in the car. With this he winked. And she walked in and when Chell left kissed you and then Chell went to attack Cortana but then I stopped her and the she did emergency surgery to save you and then Cortana told me that she loved me and we have been very..." Chief blushed

"You have almost healed all the way we had to used some of the recovery drugs from the dawn to save you" Chell added when Chief stopped.

"I guess I owe you my life Chell" Gus said

"Gus I have a question to ask you" Chief said

"No Chief you know what his answer is going to be I don't want to have you putting his life on the line again."

**CLIFF HANGER**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!**


	10. Pandora's box of confusion

**All of your questions will be answered in this chapter **

**thanks for the reviews (places all reviewers in a line slapping each with a different dead fish and handing them a fish cookie) thank you I am comedic so jk guys jk**

The wheelchair sitting beside Gus' bed was now ocuppied by another familiar face, Fhajad sat in the wheelchair and gave chief a shaky salute. "Gus I have seen your braver and willingness to fight as a team and how quick you are with deciding and ..." Chief hesitated still haunted by the ghostly image of the deformed spartans in his mind. "i would like to ask you to join me!"

At first Gus was confused in his weaken state his mind was not slowed bu his whole perception was "You want me to become"

"YES ALL READY HE WANTS YOU TO BECOME A SPARTAN!!" Cortana shouted a bit irritated.

"You still have that ..." chief started again but stopping almost instantly

"Mortality rate." Chell said gulping as the thought ran through every ones minds.

"Yes, you will be spartan but you will have less power we have only a few of the original chemicals and some substitutes." Cortana said nervously. "You have time to think we have to wait to have you heal more before we start the procedure."

Cortana walked off too go due recheck all sorts of things for the procedure, She waved for chief to follow which he did like a puppy.

"Do you want me to do this?" Gus asked Chell very sympathetically

"I don't want to lose you, Chief saw something in you to offer this but he say something else that made him hesitate." Chell said very shyly

"Don't worry Chell. I will fight Death to the end... but I do not fear death in the end when I have no other option I will greet death as a old friend but that day is not soon." Gus said staring deep into her eyes while stroking her hand.

"I want you to do it. You shall be a savior if ever just a secret one." Chell said

(DAYS LATER)

Gus was finally able to go back to his normal life. Gus asked Chell to move in even if temporarily because Chief was sure that their was at least some covenant soldiers left around her house.

Chell was walking to get stuff from her house, Chief was patrolling the area, and Cortana was setting up a ... well she was doing some computer thing outside.

Gus started to search the files on the UNSC computer an saw two open files. Both were logs one was Chief's and the other was Cortana's. Gus looked at chief's log the last entry was of the day that Chief asked Gus to be a spartan. I saw Fahjad today he was just like Sam, Kelly, And Linda but he made me remember that all Spartans were fragile. Gus is just like a combination of all my friends.

Gus stopped looking at the log. He understood the Spartan "Ghosts" were his own traits reflected though Chief to show other Spartans.

Gus open Cortana's log almost instantly it a hologram popped up with lines of code instead of a log. "Well well well the martyr want to be a spy now." The hologram looked similar to Cortana but she was more lean with a rich gold hue and very long hair and slightly smaller.

"Who and what are you" Gus asked a bit of irritation from the insult of being called a spy.

"I am an artificial intelligence unit or an AI unit like Cortana was. I am a smart AI so i think and learn. And you are the one that saved Cortana that was in love with her.'

"Yes I am but I want to see why she kissed me and why she didn't care that I hooked up with Chell." Gus said now confused

"She hooked up with Chief because you told chief that she loved him, so she knew that you two would hook up when she told her to get her lips off of you." The AI said laughing at the end.

"Wait what is your name and how do you exist?" Gus asked

"I am Pandora and I am Cortana's brain flash cloned. I am meant for you when you become a spartan." Pandora said.

!!1111

(On the way to Chell's house)

Chell thought "I have all ways loved him. Why didn't I tell him?"

A figure was looming behind her as she stopped. The figure was larger than Chief. It grabbed Chell "You will bring them to me!'

**who is this figure and Why did I make many cliffhangers read and review. **


	11. Brute strength

**This chapter is my way to get out my frustration against brutes and covies in general . **

**Also I am make I new fan fiction called THE HALO RANDOM SHOW!! duhn duhn duhn it will involve submissions so you can have questions, dares, death wishes what ever. I will be you instrument to kill, maim, brutalize and ask halo characters into anything you want so just PM me an I will put your submissions in the show. I live to please your wills and desires**

Gus had just finished his confusing conversation with Pandora. "I wonder if Chell needs some help," He said this thinking out loud.

"She did not use a warthog, you should go check on her." Pandora answered not even thinking that Gus was just contemplating .

"Ya... Ya your right. I'll take the warthog and check up on her." Gus said this thinking it would have him helping Chell and he could spent a little more time alone with her.

"Wait, Gus will you take me with you." Pandora asked quickly.

Gus looked puzzled. "How?"

"Cortana made herself a small device to have me integrated with a person without a computer being place in their head. Its that little pack next to the toaster. It fixes to the back of your neck then I'll jump in.

Gus nodded and did as she said. "Can you hear me" Gus thought

"Ya I can hear your thoughts but I like normal speech better." Pandora added a second after words.

Gus hopped in the warthog and drove off in the direction he had seen Chell go. Her footprints were very visible because the night before it had rained. He saw her footprints and just followed them. Chell knew plenty of shortcuts in the woods.

After a few minutes Pandora shouted "Gus stop!"

"What" Gus said a bit irritated, but stopping the warthog on a dime (if that dime was the size of a ghost)

"I think thats a second set of footprints next to hers!" Pandora added with a tone

At this Gus jumped out and saw what she meant. There was a second larger footprint next to hers "It cant be! Chief thought me a bit of tracking this is a brutes footprint!

1111111111111

Kaldenus walked into a prison cell it was guarded by two of the brutes that had managed to escape when the demon and his friends attacked. "Are you willing to submit yet?" he asked in a calm growl.

"NEVER" Chell replied. She was laying on the floor her arms held in place by plasma bonds. Her clothes were burned in places from torture that she had under went.

"Pity," Kaldenus said pulling out a retractable staff of the honor guard. He proceeded to smile viciously as he started to hit her burning and shocking her. "I was thinking about ending your life quickly. It you responded"

weakly Chell responded "I fear not death but I greet him as an old friend and even if you kill me you will never find them."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU THINK THAT I WILL NOT FIND THEM, I PLAN TO SEND DRONES INTO THE SLIPSPACE AND GUIDE OTHERS HERE IF I CAN NOT FIND THEM SO, THEY CAN NOT ESCAPE IT." At this Kaldenus left the cell and the energy field reactivated.

1111111111111

Gus followed the twos prints in the Warthog until the trees became to thick to go on the hog.

Gus reached the end of the tracks, in front of him was the crashed covenant ship. Gus was angry now, angrier than he could have ever imagined.

"Gus the entrances are all blocked. How do you plan to get in their." Pandora got her answer when Gus grabbed a Brute shot the had been left on the battlefield. He looked around and let loose the whole clip on a weaken section of the ships wall. The clip was spent and the wall was destroyed and Gus sprinted foaming that the mouth with anger.

Pandora sent a message to Chief and Cortana of their where abouts and Gus' condition and to arm up and hurry.

Chief picked up the message on the other hog's radio. He floored it and ran by and grabbed Cortana who had also received the message via radio.

Gus ran inside the ship and turned a corner to see a brute walking up with no power armor on.

(IT GETS VIOLENT SO BEWARE)

Gus threw the empty brute shot at him with enough force to cleave him in half and stick it into the wall behind the brute. Gus grabbed another weapon it had happened to an energy sword.

Gus ran to the next room and off to the side he say a ten brutes in a side room. Gus ran up to the switch to close the door. Activated it and then stabbed the energy sword through the door into the floor closing it permanently. He grabbed another sword and saw one more brute.

The whole time Pandora was trying to get through to him. She heard his thoughts turn primitive into a desperate rescue. She tried to reach Chief again but the ship blocked out her signals.

Gus ran up to the brute and used the sword to pin him to the wall. "WHERE IS SHE!!"

The brute laughed "you can not get it out of me. I will died any second now any way.

"NO YOU WILL BE PINNED HERE FOR DAYS, TELL ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU A SWIFT END."Gus screamed

The brute suddenly broke "She is down the hall second on the left."

Gus grabbed the spiker out of the brutes hand and walked down the corridor leaving the brute suck their.

"Gus their will be more." Pandora said in a final try to get to him

"I know I have a plan." Gus added his anger sinking in.

Pandora looked at his thoughts "No way that will work!"

"Trust me" Gus added laughing.

Kaldenus walked around the corner right after Gus did. Gus saw His chieftains armor and knew it was him. The one Chief had "KILLED" Gus knew his plan would work now.

Kaldenus saw Gus and motioned for his guards to stand down and yelled "YOU, I am Kaldenus I vowed I would kill you and your friends for your display "

Gus yelled back " KALDENUS I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL FOR YOUR POSTION."

Kaldenus didn't expect this. He remembered how he had escaped death before. Was weird how throwing a dead grunt in front of you can deflect a rocket and throw you out of sight.

"I accept" Kaldenus took off his power armor he still had to honor tradition for his ancestors.

Gus knew the drill, he took the magazine out of his spiker and threw it behind him.

Kaldenus was a stronger and more protected opponent. Gus had no idea how to take him down. Gus looked around him self to try and see anything to use. What he saw hurt him more than helped him.

Gus saw Chell in her cell, Burned and tortured he felt as if he was the one burned and maned. Gus heard a growl and he was just able to dodge as Kaldenus ran at him. The brutes form struck the wall like a train.

"He cant stop until he hits a wall when he runs." Pandora told Gus

Gus dodged once again but this time Kaldenus ran over his guards.

Gus saw a panel that could probably shock Kaldenus if he hit it.

"HEY APE FACE NOT SO TOUGH WITHOUT YOUR GUNS ARE YOU!"

At this Kaldenus ran roaring. He struck the panels dead on. Kaldenus was not shocked, but the panels were destroyed.

Next to Gus the door to Chell's cell opened and her bonds disabled. She saw the staff used to torture her. She grabbed it and ran out the door behind Gus and yelled "HEY NEED A HAND?" Kaldenus stopped fighting and looked at her. Gus took this time to deliver his strongest kick to The Chieftain's crotch.

Kaldenus gripped it and fell over Gus grabbed the gravity hammer off of the brutes back for the final blow. But  
Kaldenus grabbed the hammer also.

(OUTSIDE)

Chief pulled up and the first thing they heard was Gus screaming, a Brute screaming and Chell yelling "O MY GOD!"

Chief ran inside Cortana right behind him. Chief saw a gravity hammer turning the corner so. The two set up an ambush. The steps grew heavier an louder. Chief signaled go.

Cortana popped out and said "Chief NO"

Chief popped his head out and saw why Cortana stopped. It was Gus holding a bloody gravity hammer in one hand and Chell's hand in the other.

"Gus, Chell what happened." Cortana asked.

"Let me explain Gus" The voice was Pandora's "Gus went to help Chell get stuff, but the remaining brutes captured her to find the three of you. Gus found out went crazy. I called you two on the radio and then Gus challenged the chieftain to a duel and released Chell mid way. Gus kicked the brute in the crotch grabbed his gravity hammer but so did the brute and then Chell shocked the brute as Gus Smashed him.

(Back at the house)

"lets all just relax it been a long day." Chell said running her hands through her long brown hair.

Everyone collapsed on the couch exhausted except chief "I would like to tell/ask you something."

"Chell was the first to reply "Ya shoot."

"Chell would you like to join Myself and Gus." Chief said without hesitation.

"I don't quite get what you mean." Chell said confused.

"would you like to be a Spartan." Chief asked.

**Thats it for now remember **

**IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA OR RANDOM THING TO ADD FOR THIS FAN FIC OR MY NEW HALO RANDOM SHOW.**

**THE JUST PM ME OR EMAIL ME AT **

**GUSGDOG OUT**

**p.s. DUDE (THE REVIEWER) PM ME OR SEND ME AN **

** EMAIL I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOT LIKE YELLING BUT INFORM YOU OF A THING I MIGHT DO.**


	12. SURPRISE GALORE

**OK I need reviews to hear what u think but please no flamers!**

Gus lay knocked you on an operating table. Chell and Cortana stood over him in hospital gowns. " All done!" Chell said.

"Yea, I think he'll make it!" Cortana replied. She turned to another operating table "now its your turn."

Chell nodded. She knew, ever if she didn't make it she would be glad she had chosen to become a spartan. "If I don't make it..."

Chell never finished her sentence because Cortana placed a finger over Chell's mouth. "You don't have to worry, you won't be away from Gus for long."

The next thing Chell felt, was a falling sensation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

it was a couple weeks later, the air was clean and the tranquil sounds of nature. This was disturbed by a loud crack.

"Nice shot, Baby." a seven foot, three inches tall man, He had deep green-blue eyes, he had short black hair. He had a more tan variation of white skin. He was dressed in a combat suit in a hastily constructed shooting range. He stood next to a woman dressed in camouflage and crouching on one knee holding a sniper rifle. The smoke still coming off the barrel.

"Thanks" the girl said standing to her full six foot, eleven She had long flowing brown hair and fair skin. Her eyes were like deep blue wells. "Can I have the last clip, Gus"

"OK Chell last one in the bag." Gus threw a small ammo satchel to Chell. "Last one!" their was a click of metal against metal as she caught the bag.

She turned the bag over a small clip fell into her hand "Whats this?" Chell asked as a beautiful diamond ring fell into her hand.

Gus got down on one knee, "Chell, I want to...UM...AAA"

As Gus stumbled over words Chell started to cry. "O just yes you blundering idiot." she said through tears of happiness.

Gus started to cry as he stood up and they kissed. Cortana chose that minute to come around the corner. Seeing them both crying she thought something was wrong. "Are you two OK?" Cortana asked her voice getting louder as the sentence went on.

Chell just looked at Cortana and held up her hand, showing her the ring. Cortana started to scream "CONGRADULATIONS YOU TWO, I KNEW HE WOULD ASK YOU SOON."

Chief walked around the corner smiling with a battle rifle in one hand that was laying on his shoulder. "Thanks for the tip" Gus said smiling.

Chief smiled, then he flicked his pupils over towards Cortana. Gus shrugged his eyebrows. In an expression that said "worth a shot I guess."

"Umm... Cortana I have ... a something for... um you." Chief said nervously. Chell immediately knew what he was doing. Gus had always known, Chief had asked Gus and Gus asked Chief about the subject. "umm... when we get back to 2553.. will you... um... marry me?" Chief started to sweat as he said this.

Cortana reacted the same as Chell had with a scream and a yes.

The couples all were just sitting their in their own shock of being asked or asking to marry the other.

"I hate to break up the happy moment, newly engaged." Pandora said over the loud speakers hooked up to her terminals. "but I have a surprise for you!" She said, even though they couldn't see her, they all knew that she a had a big grin on her face.

Gus started to walk back to the house "wonder what she's so happy about!"

Everyone started to laugh. Little did they know it was near the end of the road.

"Hey Guys" Pandora said as they all walked in the door. "Gus, Chell, first surprise is for you two!" Her golden body flicker and a panel in the wall flipped over, on the panel lay two full suits that must have been made for them. One had a helmet the was large with a visor covering almost the whole helmet. The other had a ODST shaped helmet. "Sorry it took so long." She said laughing as Gus' expression.

Gus helped Chell put her suit on as Pandora started to give the rest of the good news. "I got in contact with the covenant ship, There are engineers that have full repaired the ship and they want us to pilot it!" Chief's face widened he had a smile so big, one could think he had a banana stuck in his mouth.

"You think you can get us back to 2553?" Chief asked now skeptical.

"Hopefully, I have a plan." She calmly responded.

"We'll then I guess that we should pack the whole house up. Grab everything get it in the hummer and two warthogs." Gus said, now a seven foot three green statue.

A few hours later all of the food, weapons, medical equipment and other assorted things from 2008, like newspapers and the xbox and a huge set of cds, were all loaded into a vehicle and transported to the ship.

The ship was now floating twenty feet above the ground. Gus drove the caravan of cars right into the grav lift beneath the ship.

Everyone hurried to the bridge. Gus stopped for one minute to put Pandora into the computer system to start her plan.

They finally reached the bridge. Gus had remembered some of the passages because the bodies of the brutes had not been cleaned up off th floor yet. Gus also saw the dead brute hanging on the wall.

"Ok you guys have to trust me." Pandora started.

"We trust you they said in unison, looking at each other Gus and Chell laughing.

"We have to open a portal to Earth then have it start to close it as we enter. It will take us through or kill us."

"Do not worry Pandora, everyone here will except those risks. We know that we must move on. If we die then we have at least all had a taste of the elixir of life and love." At this Gus grabbed Chell and kissed her passionately.

"Gus, those words were very poetic and I agree." Cortana said as she leaned over john and kissed him.

"Good, I will start us off. I suggest just thinking of something else, if this works I will happen in a matter of seconds." Pandora said and then said quickly "it has been an honor to serve you."

"No, it has been an honor to be you instrument of your knowledge." Gus added.

Pandora started up the slipspace engines. The engines heated up quickly as the ship rose to of the atmosphere. The ship opened a portal and just as the ship was about to enter the portal started to disintegrate. Then the portal and the ship were gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ship ripped a hole through space. "We made it to earth but when I have no clue." Pandora said. "i am getting readouts to land on this orbiting platform from another AI." Pandora sighed after saying and quickly landed the ship in an open bay.

"We'll lets go greet the people shall we Gus said placing his specially designed helmet on his head.

Gus was the first out, they had opted to go out without weapons, just in case it was going to mean hostility. "only one door to go through." Chell added as she walked next to Gus.

Chief and Cortana walked over to the door " I'll go through and after two seconds the rest of you can come through."

Chief opened the door and walked in. The room was filled with people. A wreath was on a stand and many soldiers both human and elites stood around listening to the speaker, that chief recognized as Lord Hood. "We finally say good by to our dear companion, friend, and soldier. May his lost soul rest in peace." Lord hood said.

Now Gus, Chell, and Cortana walked in. This finally attracted the attention of Lord Hood turning as he scanned the crowd, after the big speech he had made. "CHIEF!" He yelled. The whole crowd turned and stared at him.

"Hi who we mourning?" Chief said as Lord hood moved at this to reveal the wreath showed a number and a picture of a spartan helmet. 117 it read.

An elite walked up to Chief "Though I lost you." The elite said.

Chief recognized the Elite. "Were it so easy, Arbiter, were it so easy." The Arbiter smile and saw Gus and Chell.

"More Demons?" Arbiter said very confused. Lord hood and the rest of the crowd had just noticed the trio behind Chief. "You have much explaining to do demon."

"Yes, Yes I do." Chief responded as The Arbiter lead them to a side room with a small table and motioned to Lord Hood to come.

**hope you like it so read and review me and please see my other story. THE halo random show you get to submit things that any halo charater must do and i will do it but keep it teen.**


	13. here comes the SPARTANS?

**I would like to thank general MB for thw rod spartanized theirs your shout out. and please read and review newlly edited story!!**

(near atmosphere of planet earth)

Piles of space junk floated out of slipspace. The largest a destroyed space cruiser.

"THEY THINK THEY HAVE DEFEATED ME!! THEY HAVE BUT POSTPONED their FATE!! THEY SHALL PAY FOR THEIR SINS, I AM THE GIVER AND TAKER OF LIFE I AM A MONUMENT TO THEIR SIN!!"

a pile of bodies stirred, "I AM THE MIND OF THE GRAVE!! A GRAVEMIND NEVER FORGETS THE DEMON THAT TRIED TO KILL IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The Gravemind let out a deep laugh that stirred the pile to finally reveal himself. He looked like a normal human being, tall brown hair and brown eyes.

If one looked close they would see that his hair was actually infection form mass, and his eyes were tendrils wrapped together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how did you get here?" Lord Hood said calmly, he sat at the head of a long conference table. Gus and Chell sat on one side of it and John and Cortana sat on the other, looking at Lord Hood.

"Yes and how are there more demons." The Arbiter asked swaying back and forth standing behind Hood

"Allow me to explain" Pandora shimmered to life in front of the duo.

"Cortana what is wrong with you, your gold." Hood said a bit surprised

"Umm... I'm over here." Cortana chipped in, but then regretted saying so

"What the... how?" Hood said flabbergasted.

"let me explain" Pandora started. She told The room everything from the fall to earth, to Gus' raging bloodbath. She told them heroics and shortcomings. The Arbiter clicked his mandibles at parts but stood gawking at somethings, like Gus' rampage and defeat of Kaldenus. The tale was spun over a few hours and Gus passed out at the point where he was spartanized. Chief and Chell dragged Gus to a bed and then Chell passed out next to him once they got their. Chief walked back and found that the tale was finishing up.

"So..." Lord Hood said "they are Spartans."

"Yes you could say, Gus is all of the best of the Spartans but a lot less of each" She paused and thought "He's a Jack of all trades, but he is like Sam. He could find out how to turn a grenade into rocket." Hood smiled

"I'm glad to see you all made it but I need to know why were you mourning me?" Chief asked waking himself up.

"Chief, You are... Umm"Hood didn't seem to know what to say.

"Demon, it is the year 2573" The Arbiter was not done. "They revealed that Spartans die and you were the only one that was left but you disappeared"

"We have tried to find you for twenty years. We said you were dead by now." Hood continued

"Yes Demon, and I was made ruler of a new covenant." The Arbiter said not caring that he changed the subject.

The arbiter had turned around before saying this to stare into space. "Demon?" The arbiter saw that john had fallen backwards breaking a chair and Cortana had fallen out of her seat and was asleep on top of him.

"Also Chief and Gus are both going to get married soon." Pandora threw in as an afterthought. "Gus and Chell truly are a great couple... same with Chief and Cortana."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gus awoke "THIS IS THE DAY!" He was so excited. It was only a few days after they had a arrived. Gus quickly looked at his clock. "Shit! I am going to be late to my own wedding." Gus grabbed his Tux out of the closet. Gus quickly put it on and ran down the corridors of the space station to the lifts.

Many marines moved out of the way of his enhanced speed.

"Where is he!!" Chief was pacing he was holding an elevator for himself and Gus. He couldn't let his best man be late, also he couldn't let the groom be late. "Their you are!!" he said more relived. Gus was running around the corner still fixing his suit.

"Step on it" Gus yelled as he slide into the elevator to add effect. The elevator descended to Earth in less time than it takes for a bullet to leave the barrel of a gun.

They both ran out of the elevator and station to Gus' hummer that he had brought. "Shotgun!" Gus called, doing a dukes of hazard over the hood.

Chief drove up to a field and they both ran out to a large hill. On the hill was a tail fin of a pelican. It was a memorial to those lost in the Covenant war. Chief wanted to be in front of his fallen comrades and Chell loved the way it cast a shadow over the altar.

The whole of the pews were full. The front rows held nothing but pictures. Chief had seen that a picture of each spartan was place in the front rows. Chief had also put a picture of Doctor Cathrine Halsey and Chief Mendez. Gus had nothing to add he was an orphan but he had been released at sixteen with Chell.

The other row contained all of the people Chief and Cortana knew. The crowd was both Humans and a mixture of grunts , jackals, and elites. Two hunters even sat in the back. All of them wanted to see the double wedding.

The organ started to play. Gus was sweating, but Chief remained calm... at least externally, inside John was a mess.

The hunter were acting as doors and parted, The wedding parade marched down the aisle. Finally Gus and John Both were amazed by the appearances of their brides to be.

Cortana had a long gown that was tightly fitted around her small frame. The dress was a tradition white with roses embroidered on to the delicate lace. She wore a single rose in her beautiful black hair. Chell wore a white dress that had not roses but the symbol of the Spartans on it. Chell had never been one for over the top fancy things.

Both John and Gus had their breath take away. They both reached their respective grooms and smiled. The Arbiter walked up from behind the altar "We are gathered here today to witness the conjunction of The Demons and Construct." Gus elbowed The Arbiter. "I mean, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of..." The arbiter pulled out some note cards an looked at them. "ooh John and Cortana and Gus and Chell." He looked a the cards again. "If there is anyone that rejects this union then ...ooh speak now or forever remain silent." Gus shrugged at Chell to say close enough she just smiled at him.

A meteor shower started and many fragments of space junk hit behind the wedding illuminating the sky. A larger object was suddenly projected near the wedding.

A large collision happened 1000 yards behind the wedding. Grunts immediately started to panic and elites ran after them to try and subdue them.

Gus and Chief both ran towards the crash site. At this chief pulled a pistol out of his sleeve. Gus smacked his head "Same old you!"

They reached the crater to find a large sphere made up of sliding blades. Chell was right behind Gus. "Umm you guys know what it is?"

"It looks familiar. Think I have heard of this from somewhere." Gus responded. He couldn't think of any covenant objects shaped like this.

An ominous crack and hiss filled the air. The blades started to separate. The sphere split and figures emerged from the fog erupting from the core of the sphere.

"Hey didn't think you saw the last of us did you?!"

"Kelly. Linda, Fred?"

"Thought you were rid of your friends," Kelly added. " who are they" she said to Chief.

"I'll explain later but I have a wedding to be a part of first."Chief said. As Gus himself and Chell ran back up tot he altar.

"OK now I pronounce you demon and construct and demon and demon." The arbiter added finally "You may now oh you know what to do" He threw the cards over his shoulder as Gus grabbed Chell and kissed her. Cortana leaned in and kissed Chief and Chief kissed her back.

"Gus lets go met the family." Chief said. Patting him on the back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cruiser crash landed in a crevasse. "I WILL REBUILD. AND WHEN THE TIME COMES I WILL BE YOUR FEAR ONCE AGAIN. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(several weeks later, after a very intense night for both couples.)

"In position." Kelly replied. "Ok I found them." A voice over the radio responded

"In bound on your position. 1" It was Fred

"Same here 2" This time it was Linda.

They all arrived at Kelly's position. She gave hand signals for around the corner is the base.

The two nodded in conformation. They snuck around the corner. They entered a base camp with barrels all around it for protection. They effortlessly bound over the barrels.

"All clear, grab the package and lets get out of here." Fred said.

Suddenly a shot was fired from high in a tree. It collided with a detonator strapped to a barrel. The barrels all exploded.

"GOT YOU ALL!" a voice yelled from the treetops as the barrels exploded in a wave of red paint covering the Spartans.

"YA WE GOT THEM GOOD. NICE SHOT HONEY!" Another voice yelled as the voice them threw in "WE GOT THEM CHEIF"

"EASY AS PIE" A third voice added. Three Spartans landed, Gus and Chell laughed as Fred, Linda and Kelly walked out of a red blob and wiped red paint off their visors.

"Gus, you are Sam. A spiting image of his personality and traits." Linda added angrily wiping at the paint on her visor vigorously.

"Ya I know!"Gus added.

"I wish that the military could find some use for us." Linda said she had had enough of losing to Gus' exploding surprises.

"come on lets go back to my place Cortana said she had something special planned for us all." chief threw in as Gus shouldered his Brute shot filled with paint grenade.

(on time lapse later at Chiefs.)

Chief opened the door to the smell of baked goods. Cortana couldn't get enough of them lately. She just cooked them all day long.

"Hi Honey I'm back" Chief said.

"Hi honey." She said "who won?" She asked.

Chief moved and Cortana saw the three paint drenched Spartans. "Gus and Chell Paint barrels?"

"Yea" They added. The removed each others armor so they could clean it but they were to exhausted.

The Spartans sat down "Oh, Gus I have Big news" Chell added standing up.

"Oh John I have big new too." Cortana added running in to the room.

"ok you go first" Chell said

"No yo go" Cortana said.

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

This when on for another minute then Gus made them flip a coin.

"Ok Chell you first." Gus said because she had won.

"Ok, Gus I'M PREGENT!!" Chell screamed

"I"m so happy for you!" screamed Kelly, Linda and Cortana.

Gus fainted. "Woo buddy" Chief stood up and caught him. Dragging him over towards the other couch to lay him down "Cortana whats your big news?" Chell asked

"OK Chief, I'M PREGENT TOO!!"

Chief fainted and dropped Gus on top of himself.


	14. Contact

Gus was woken up with a sudden pain. He felt the side of his face burn. "He's all your for now Dr. Halsey." It was Chell she was standing over him. It occurred to Gus that she had just slapped him. As Chell walked out of the white laboratory.

"How do you feel Gus?" Dr. Halsey asked him sitting in a chair next to a computer facing him.

"Like I was slapped with a fish." Gus said, He sat up his bulk was reduced by the fact that his armor sat on a pedestal next to him.

Dr. Halsey smiled. "I hear you didn't react very stoically to the news." But that is on a side note I need to get a check up on your status on health. By chance go you know what drugs they used as substitutes?" She asked not caring to derail the conversation.

"Yea it was" Gus then listed some random medicines they found to use.

"That is good." She looked relived. "i thought they may have made they same mistake Ackerson made and given you the wrong stuff." she continued "the spartan threes were given a rage inducing drug. It's effects started out stable bu not long after we arrived in the Dyson sphere. They went crazy and their vital organs shutdown, so they died."

Gus cringed, he never liked that spartan three characters but he never wanted them to die so horribly. "So why am I here?" Gus asked, his jaw a bit sore from Chell's slap, it could have killed a grunt.

"I need to make sure you all were ready for your next mission." She said "Oops did I let that slip" She said sarcastically

Gus laughed. He was interrupted by Pandora who said. "Gus you are needed on the main ops deck. "Well Guess, good luck" Dr. Halsy added.

"Yea" Gus added putting on hi armor in record time.

"you, really are like Sam." She added

"I have been told" Gus added smiling as he put on his helmet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Glad to see you could make it Gus." Hood added as Gus hurried through the door, he saw all of his friends.

"As I was saying" Hood continued. "We have made visual contact with an unknown hostile. They are seen as human but in large numbers, we have evidence to believe that rebels are a massing so check out the crevasse half a mile north of memorial hill."

"Lets arm up keep it light." Chief said as he walked towards the armory.

"Wow this made our armory look like a kids play house" Gus said as he looked at the weapons.

Everyone laughed. As they armed up. Chief grabbed a battle rifle and magnum. Linda grabbed a sniper rifle and battle rifle, Chell and Fred and Kelly used thee same as Chief so that hey could share clips. Kelly asked without looking "Gus what weapons did you grab." thinking that we was going to answer the same as everyone else.

There was a clicking noise of reloading but it was not of a human weapon. Gus had a brute shot in his hand and Kaldenus' gravity hammer slung over his back.

Kelly, Linda, And Fred almost dropped their weapons, they never thought that what he had said was true. H really did kill a brute with its own hammer.

Gus also had a large grenade satchel attached to his thigh. Gus also had an energy sword strapped to his other leg.

"READY and traveling light." Gus replied to their stares.

"Chief rolled his eyes and Chell said " Traveling light you want to grab a couple warheads wha'll your at it?" She said sarcastically.

AS a joke Gus walked over and reached for one of the disarmed FENIS nuclear warheads.

"Lets Go joker" Chief said as Himself and the other spartans walked out laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"we will be on a quick drop. So be quick getting out." chief told Gus and Chell.

"Ok Gus said, They were less that 200 feet from their drop point but still over 400 feet in the air. "SEE YA DOWN THERE" With this Gus jumped out.

Over the radio Chief yelled something Sgt. Johnson had told him once. "Why do yo jump. One day you are going to land on something as hard as you... and I don't do bits and pieces.

All the five in the pelican heard was laughing and Gus' theme phrase for anything that could kill him. "I fear Not death but greet him as an old friend, Met at the end of a long road, that I will postpone from coming together until the end."

With this Gus was brushing Dirt and plant life off him when the pelican landed next to him. "Nice day for a dive." Gus added as they got out.

"Radio silence for now Gus" Fred said.

Gus clicked his acknowledgment light on quickly.

Kelly signaled for a recon with her and Gus quick. Gus walked offwith her and they ran through the forest at lighting speeds. Gus ran full speed to even barely keep up with her.

They came to a ridge. Gus peekd over and what he saw would haunt him.

Chief got a radio message from Gus it was one word "Flood"

Chief lead the group quickly to the ridge. Gus and kelly were ready to go in. chief knew that this was bad. He started to send a message to the Ops center but a sudden growl and four flood combat forms flew at them.

Gus shot once disintegrating the four. "We have to find thei origin point."

"Negative on that Gus" Fred replied "Command has set up an extraction point. We need to head there but its through those beasts." he remarked.

"Lets lock and load" Gus yelled sliding down the hill. He was swarmed but combat forms.

"He's a goner" chief said. "don't look Chell."

But then a sudden wave of bodies flew in every direction. Gus sat in the middle holding the gravity hammer. "Lets go" Gus yelled.

They wasted no time in fighting through over twenty reanimated bodies. Till they reached their extraction point. "Hurry" Gus yelled. Behind them they heard the cries of hundreds of combat forms. They had no hesitation climbing in. Gus was half way in when a flood form pulled him out. Chell immediately shouted "duck"

Gus was knocked down as Chell peppered the forms down. When they looked, Gus' body was gone. "NOOOOO" Chell yelled.

"We have to Go Chell" Chief pulled her away from he doors and shut them.

"I still have vital signs. He is alive down there" Kelly said looking at a computer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gus had been pulled put of the craft by a combat form but as soon as he hit the ground a tentacle rose from the cervices and pulled him down.

"YOU SHALL FACE YOUR DAMINATION!!" The Gravemind yelled into Gus' head. Then he went limp and the world went black.


	15. lose and NO

**I still have decided not finish this up so quick as I first said.**

**This one is a little shorter , School is making it harder for me to put these out but every free chance I am getting I am writing, or reading brisinger but thats no the point. Stick with me Read an review. **

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO SAVE HIM!" Chell screamed.

"Fine Chell, I'll talk to high command, just com inside and relax." Chief said walking up to th door to his rooms comforting Chell.

"Hi Honey how did the recon mission go?" Cortana asked cheerily.

Chief still had his helmet on but Cortana could feel that something that was wrong, then she saw Chell. "No, He's not..."

"No, just MIA" Chief responded taking his helmet off. "Chell I'll go try to rally a search party" he walked away

"It's Ok Chell he'll be safe, he quick on and smart." Cortana said sitting next to a bawling Chell.

Chell was crying so hard that she couldn't speak. "He's a goner"

"No Chell no he's not" Cortana cooed

"Chell The Arbiter and his men offered to launch a search party you going to come?" chief asked getting off the radio.

"Ya I'll come" Chell responded

!!

"Where am I?" Gus woke up from his unconsciousness. He was in a crashed ship, the walls and floor were covered in flood mass

"YOU HAVE ENTERED DAMINATION" The Gravemind yelled into Gus' helmet, it made Gus collapse to the floor. Infection forms fell from the ceiling. They cover Gus and he screamed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Landing in ten" The pelican pilot yelled into the passenger compartment.

"Everyone armed up?" Chief asked four acknowledgment lights clicked.

"Here we are" the pilot said again

The four Spartans jumped out of a pelican. Each held an MA5B assault rifle, the each also had a shotgun strapped to their backs. Each also had a pistol strapped to the side of their thigh.

"Lets spread out, we might be able to get a signal off the tracker in his suit." Chief proceeded to say motioning in four different directions.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

hours later

"Got a signal" Fred announced over the radio.

Pandora chimed in "I'll set up a way point for you all."

The four Spartans jogged off towards the marker. They found no Flood resistance, it struck Chief as odd but Chell and the others didn't give it a second thought.

The four all enter a large clearing just a a figure emerged from the brush on the other side. "Gus!" Chell yelled as she saw him enter from the other side. The four Spartans were all relived, They each had fought many flood to see their friend again. His armor was scratched in places and now had large amounts of Flood mass blasted on to it, He also was holding a pistol.

The four walked closer to Gus. When they were fifty feet away, Gus let out a sound they each had heard for the last few hours but it stunned each of them. Gus let out a earsplitting scream of the Flood. He propelled himself straight at the group. Chell fell to the ground crying "No No No No..." She kept saying over and over.

Gus threw his arms out as he landed. He hit Fred and Kelly throwing them twenty feet and knocking their weapons out of their hands. He then proceeded to bash his armor plated head against Linda, in the same way a brute would if it when berserk. It knocked her back thirty feet before she came to a stop when she hit a tree.

A sudden beeping made Gus turn towards Chief. Gus quickly Grappled him by the neck and raised the pistol to his unarmored head. "Do your worst" Chief spat at him.

Then their was a pistol shot. "I'm sorry" Chell cried as she watched Gus fall to the ground. His shields had just about to recharge. She had taken the shot. She had saved Chief but killed another Spartan. Chell collapsed crying.

Kelly, Fred, and Linda started to rise each dealing with the pain from collision with pretty much everything in the clearing. Chief put his helmet back on and picked up Chell.

"I need evac stat!" Chief said into the mike of his radio.

"Roger I'm inbound on your position." It was the same pilot from before.

"Should we, ummmmmmmm..." Linda flicked her thumb towards the body of Gus. Chief nodded yes and Fred and Linda Both grabbed an arm and pulled him behind them.

An hour later back at base

"Chell do you mind if take a DNA sample? I hope to try and find a cure for the Flood or a way to stop them." It was Doctor Halsey.

"Just take him, I cant stand to see him." Doctor Halsey motioned for the guards to haul. Gus' unarmored deformed body.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Spartans report to the Bridge" Hood announced over the ships intercom.

Three Spartans ran towards the Bridge from their respective locations.

When they arrived they saw Lord Hood sitting in a chair, next to another figure in a wheelchair.

"Now Spartans at ease. I have a mission for you." Lord Hood stated

"I'm glad I cant go." The figure in the wheelchair said, It was Chell. Her pregnancy had finally put her on leave. "I dont think I could stand to go into the field without him." Chell was in tears now.

"It's OK Chell." Kelly said. "It's been hard on all of us. these last right and a half months."

She was right, Chief thought. Its not easy to see a soldier you once had fight beside you try to kill you. It was even more troubling that he was the first spartan to be infected by the Flood.

" Yes sir what is the mission, Sir" Kelly asked

"We have located th wreckage of a ship that was at the battle of the ARK. It was transporting a device that when activated doubled or tripled the Floods growth rate. we need you to enter the ship and destroy the device using a specialized weapon. Let me show you" Lord Hood walked them out of the Bridge and continued to say how important this mission was to the defeat of the Flood.

Soon they entered a laboratory, Chell recognized it as Doctor Cathrine Halsey's office. "Hello Chief, Kelly, Linda, Fred, Chell." She walked over to a large box. She pressed a button on the side and a keypad was lowered. She entered a long string of numbers. She then pulled out a weapon resembling the Spartan laser. "This is the modified version of the Spartan Laser, It fires a beam of white hot energy capable of melting a scorpion class tank to nothing in under a millisecond. I call it the Spartan Blaster"

She placed the newly christened Spartan Blaster back into the case and withdrew a battle rifle and assault rifle. "Each of these weapons has been modified to fire a laser that is similar to the laser from a sentential but twice as powerful. I have had to work on these nonstop since you went on the search and rescue mission. Each of these weapon has been designed for use by Spartans. The same field that is emitted from the specialty tags embedded under each and ever spartan has implanted under their skin." Dr. Halsey walked over to the Spartans and handed them the case. "Please don't destroy my work for the last eight and a half month ."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"TORTURE IS ETERNAL FOR THE DEMONS." The Gravemind yelled. His Human form walked the halls of the delapitated ship. He ran his fingers through the flood mass that was his hair. "IT NEVER ENDS" He walked into a side room laughing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chief landed the pelican on small ledge over the ship. "Lets go"


	16. Flood

**Sorry but I have had problems imagining this in my head but here finally is the next installment of A Fallen Star**

Doctor Halsey lay out a set of medical examination tools next to a long table. She thought to her self "Lets take a look at you now," She pulled a body out of a cabinet in the wall.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer this fate, no person should have their spouse kill them to free them from torment."

"keep your guard up. They could come from any where at any time." Chief told over the comm channel. He gripped the modified assault rifle tightly as the four Spartans entered the ship through a giant hole in the hull.

"We don't have any clue where that thing is do we." Fred said as if he was trying to lay everything out on the slate.

"No" everyone else answered.

"Watch out" Linda fired a shot of the laser burned a hole through the combat form that threw itself at Fred.

"Thanks" Fred said "Lets move"

{after two hours of searching.}

"Whats in here?" Kelly walked into a side room

Fred walked in next. "Looks like a security office."

"guys we could probably use this to find the device." Kelly added as she walked in the door

"Check the data chips" Chief said blasting the flood advancing towards the door. He shut the door behind him.

Linda clicked a button and a a security tape showed the Gravemind destroying a huge crew and creating flood forms.

"Horrible I know" Chief answered seeing the looks on the others faces.

"Wait zoom in on that screen." Chief pointed to a screen with a long streak and a blob on it."

The screen filled the screen. It show a curled tentacle after a throw the blob looked a like a human. Their appeared to be no forms of distortion like a normal flood form.

"Found it." Linda said. A new screen enlarged on a huge device that looked like a tiny model building.

"Lets go" Chief said and pulled out the assault rifle.

"YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE" The Gravemind threw his arms in all directions as tentacles flew everywhere seeming to be searching for something.

He could hear his breath pounding in his helmet as he ran with the other Spartans. Chief's thoughts glancingly turned to Gus. 'No.' He thought. 'Stay focused.' After running for so long, the weight of the modified weapons was becoming noticeable.

"There it is" said Kelly, far ahead of the rest of the group.

Looming ahead of them was a large cliff side. On the other side was a spherical object, about 2 feet in height, it was silver with hundreds of facets, each gleaming in the sun. Chell, watching a live feed from Kelly's helmet, laughed, for the first time in a while, it reminded her of a school dance in 7th grade. The theme was disco, and she had been a go-go dancer. She remembered Gus who had for some reason decided to go as Elvis. The thought made her shudder she had been thinking about Gus increasingly and she wheeled her self out of the communications area to have a short nap.

There was nothing particularly interesting about the device itself, just that it was surrounded by about two thousand flood forms.

For the first time in a number of years, John was not calm. He was now scared out of his mind. In front of him was an army he had never faced the likes of before, and, worse, he was facing it without the man that killed brutes with his bare hands, Gus.

The mass of flood were all attacking something on the other side of the machine. Kelly took her chance, she unslung the spartan blaster and fir it threw her back thee feet but the laser melted the crystal with ease, it also burned the mass army of flood and a hole in the wall behind them. "mission accomplished now lets get out of here this place gives me the Hebe jibs." Kelly added as she re slung the blaster to her back.

Suddenly a huge boom of foot steps of a giant were near. "OHHHHH-" chief began to say but then a flood juggernaut waltzed in the hole in the wall. "FIRE" chief was so scared now that he had to give himself the command to fire at the beast. The lasers deflected on of it as if it were a mirror.

"use the blaster!!!!!!" Fred yelled at Kelly.

"I cant it has to cool down for ten minutes to work again."

The creature threw it long arms at Kelly but she managed to dodge them as the flew into the ground where she had just stood.

Suddenly a shape was moving in the shadows and the juggernaut suddenly shifted its attention to it. The shadow flew under the juggernauts legs as it stabbed its huge claws into the ground. "what is that" Linda yelled still firing the battle rifle but now at the shadow. The blasts seemed to deflect around the figure at this range she knew she hadn't missed.

The figure dashed up one of the arms and started to wrap a long tentacle around the body of the beast. The figure looped it ante jumped down and pulled. The beast roared and then its body exploded from the pressure into a cloud of green gas and pus.

"ne t sea n endy ce" the figure spoke out for the first time the Spartans opened fire but the weapons deflected around it. "Nie to sea a freinly fae" it spoke again as if it hadn't spoken in a long time. "nice to see a friendly face" it finally said clearly.

"It cant be," Hood was standing back at command

"now lets get out of here" Gus yelled he was wearing not his spartan armor nor anything that looked like armor. Gus looked like a moving scrap heap. He had pieces of metal slung together into a roughly human shaped form

Gus walked into the base he had his hair matted down with blood and flood goo. He stroked a nice whip he had made out of a juggernauts tentacle. It was not only his weapon but for many moths it had been a friend. Now back in human company Gus shuddered at how sad and lonely those nine months had been. Gus was not yet cleared for duty again just for being trapped in a flood ship for nine months can do something to ya the psychiatrist had told hood and the other Spartans with Gus in the room as he practiced talking again.

Gus was happy the flood had not had water o as he took his first shower in months he had to change showers twice because of the grim clogging the drains.

Gus finished his shower and was looking forward to food and not...... well he'd rather not talk about what he had eaten. It was disgusting. Suddenly the warm smells of food where interrupted by Fred running towards Gus screaming for him. "CHELL, CORTANA BABY NOW" Gus understood as he ran towards the medical bay.


	17. What has to be done

This is the conclusion to a fallen star

Gus was like a wolf through the halls. As Gus ran he heard the marines screaming swears as he hit them but he didn't notice. Gus had no need to his mind was focused on Chell and the baby.

__________________________________________________________________

In a different part of the base.

"He is a hero he has survived the flood!" Hood said

"And then why would he have stayed in the ship for nine months" one of the board said

"Only he knows but he came back and he is not a traitor." Hood said as he was getting angry.

"Well than you arrest him and if he tries to escape than he will be the traitor but if he stands trail he can go free." The director said as his slide a pair of handcuffs across the table.

Hood was starting to get annoyed "fine" He then walked out.

Gus ran in and Chell was holding a small baby. "It's a boy," Chell exclaimed Gus knelt down to the child. "What should we name him" Gus's eyes went blank; he had forgotten to think of a name. Nine months alone and he hadn't even bothered to think of a name for his son.

"I like Austin" Gus said.

"Austin it is then." Chell replied as the door opened. Gus was expecting it to be the Chief as his child was being born across the hall but instead it was Lord Hood and the armed marines.

"Good day Private Gus, Private Chell, congratulations on the child." Hood said his voice shaky as if he was trying to remain calm.

"Hood what they ordered you to do to me." Gus asked calmly.

Hood sighed and pulled out the pair of solid steel handcuffs. "By order of high command, I Admiral Hood has been ordered to place Private Gus under arrest for nine months of being absent without leave, multiple accounts of consorting with the enemy and high treason against Earth and all her colonies."

"Preposterous," Chell exclaimed "Gus don't go escape I know you can, Just"

"No" Gus interrupted "I will go willingly I have nothing to fear for I am innocent" as Lord Hood grabbed Gus's thousand pound wrist and clamped the small handcuffs on him.

Gus was walked down the halls marines were shocked to see a Spartan in handcuffs. Gus even passed Chief and the only words he said were "right choice" as he continued walking. Gus was lead to the command station as the director had been clear to keep him in sight at all times. His small cell in the center would suffice but it would be weak if Gus wanted to escape but hood knew that Gus was an honorable gentleman even if a bit of cannibalism had been necessary for his survival.

Hood had been monitoring the recent Flood attack patterns when the thunderous roar was heard. Hood looked up to see the large monitor used to display important video feeds and messages was filled with the new face of the Gravemind.

"Hello puny worthless humans, I have made this message to warn you of my attack that I was planning. The reason I am telling you what is going to happen is that I know even ready my flood with overrun your base and I shall have victory on my doorstep." The Gravemind started to laugh as he spoke and was waving his tentacles around. "I will attack from the east with most of my troops and you better hurry because that attack lands in less than half one of your earth hours. So good by Gus hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" The Gravemind laughing was shut off as marines were called to arms and to load into pelicans and head to form a line in the east to protect the orbital lift.

Everyone was getting ready and Gus screamed. "Finally I can get to the redeeming"

"Gus stand down" Hood said still keeping his cool. "You will be a traitor for life if you fight. STAND DOWN"

"Fine but I will find a way to help." Gus replied angrily.

"I wonder if Hood's goanna let Gus fight." Kelly said as the Spartans loaded onto a pelican.

"He will, He's one of us whether Hood lets him or not." Chief replied hefting the assault rifle over his shoulder.

__________________________________________________________________

Hood and the remaining personal were waiting checking and rechecking the status of the flood's arrival.

"He's lying" Gus mumbled

"We don't have to take that trash from a Traitor." A tech replied as he walked by.

"Stand Down" Hood replied not even looking at Gus "What do you mean?"

Gus raised his head and said in a louder voice "If those nine months thought me anything I learned that that damn creature will lie and tell half truths always."

"Sir we have a large reading." A tech shouted

"You were right." Hood replied sighing

"Let me fight Hood" Gus said standing up and away from the cell wall and towards the bars. "He is coming from the west and if I fight you can evacuate everyone else and then everyone else will fight."

"I can't let you I am your commanding officer." Hood was now ticked a bit "I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN"

"Not anymore you aren't" As Gus took the rank pin off and threw it at Hood

"I can't stop you now" Hood said as Gus ripped the bars apart and walked over to him. "Here" Gus felt the key to the armory fall into his hand.

Gus nodded and ran towards the armory as he heard the evacuation alarm sound and personnel went for the emergency shelters

__________________________________________________________________

Gus was standing atop the small wall surrounding the orbital elevator. He stared over the rolling hills of green. A low rumble has heard as the farthest of the hills turned the color of death and decay as if the life had been stolen from it suddenly.

Gus smiled and jumped. He landed in the seat of his custom warthog. It had fine steel blades sticking out from the rims, an automatic turret controlled from the driver's seat and a fine steel interior. Gus stuck the petal to the metal and smiled.

The floods were marching over the crest of a hill when a line was cut down as the hog screamed through the masses, the wheels ripping the flesh. The rumble of the gun punched holes through their chests. Gus laughed as the bodies flew over the windshield.

Suddenly Gus heard the rumbling stop. Gus checked and saw that a flood form had landed on the gun and began to rip the gun from its placing causing the manslaughter to lessen. Suddenly a shudder and the tires popped the hog had run over a tentacle, breaking the wheels into shreds. The warthog lurched and tumbled.

As it began to roll Gus jumped out and whipped out the assault rifle and began keeping the hordes away from him.

"What!" Chell exclaimed as Hood told her of the evacuation and where Gus was. "You should have stopped him he had to listen to you, you're our commanding officer!"

"Chell, Gus isn't a Spartan or a soldier now; he gave up that to fight." Hood explained calmly

A sudden click and Gus gulped that was his last clip. He was doomed.

He felt the white hot lance of pain as a whip slashed at his back. Many more whips followed as his forty lashes began. Suddenly Gus lay on the ground no longer lanced with the white hot pain hearing only a maniacal laughter.

"You" Gus said in an angry tone

"Simple humans, so ….Predictable, so…. silly, your petty self sacrifices and human gullibility." The Gravemind said calmly.

"I will show you the power that no human will ever achieve and your sacrifice will be for nothing but to delay your species extinction." He began to laugh as the other forms disintegrated and the liquid merged with the Gravemind.

Gus stared up at the very face of evil as the hundred story monster reached down and grabbed him.

"Pandora," Gus said still in great pain.

"Yes Gus," She replied appearing in the front of his visor.

"Activate program FALLEN STAR" Gus replied calmer as if he had come to a plan.

"Gus that program is experimental and factoring in the current conditions leaves you with a 0.1 percent survival rate." Pandora replied

"I know but launch it now!" Gus replied a smile coming to his bloodied face

"Gus, It has been an honor" Pandora replied sighing

"Like wise" Gus replied

"Activating program FALLEN STAR" She replied coldly

With a hiss and a pop a small grenade like device was ejected from the shield generator. Gus was being carried by the foot up to the Gravemind maw. The Gravemind looked him over and laughed. As he did Gus took the chance and threw the device into the maw.

"GO TO YOUR FRIENDS HUMAN!" The Gravemind yelled as he threw Gus towards the base

"3…….2…….1" Gus thought as he laughed.

Behind him the Gravemind laughed and in a flash the nuclear waste grenade from the shield generator exploded and the Gravemind and flood were no more.

Gus's body flew and went crashing into the hanger bay just as a lone pelican landed and out stepped the Spartans.

Gus saw glimpses of Chief picking him up and carrying him towards the medical bay. Gus said two simple words "It's finished" and blacked out.

Chell gasped as Gus was brought to the medical bay and placed in a bed. "He's….."

"No… not yet" Chief replied

Pandora appeared on the pedestal next to the bed. "Gus had a message for you to see if he was…." She paused and looked as if the word she had wasn't right. "Incapacitated." She played a message on the screen above the door.

"Hey guys… if you're watching this it means that I am……." Gus paused just as Pandora had. "Was incapacitated or killed. I want to let all of you know I am no soldier now and that if I seemed bad in life you'll love me in death." A quick smile braced his face "quickly, Chell make sure that boy knows who his daddy was and what he did. I love you and I want you to never forget that" Gus reacted as a rumble came into play. " Well got a race to save" and Gus smiled "Remember that I wanted to do this because I fear not death and today is the day I meet him at the end of the road." Gus smiled and the camera flicked off.

Chell began to cry. She grabbed Gus and cried over his body lying still and lifeless minus the slow beating essence of Gus, but with a thud that death defying soul within Gus stopped beating.

"NO" Chell cried as she slammed on his chest trying to restore the beating.

As doctors moved in the other Spartans bowed their heads.


	18. Last words

"Its finished" Chell said closing the book she was holding. A smile am across her face.

"You better hurry up, Chell were gonna be late." Cortana said standing next to her, holding her own daughter Emily in her hands.

Chell sighed a long draw on breath. "Okay, Cort" Chell grabbed Austin from the floor and still held the book firmly in her hands.

They ran outside where Chief was parked. "Bout time were gonna be late for sure." And he floored Gus's Hummer.

The car speed along through the base, as it did Chell began to cry "Its time,"

"What the hell, where am I?" Gus shouted as he sat bolt upright. A field of wheat surrounded him. He stood up and looked around. The field of golden wheat was surrounded by rolling hills. He ran towards and over the hills.

"Gus is dead…" Chell cried

Gus saw his home, but not his home in the future but his past home, the small home undestroyed as Gus had left it over nine months ago. "Welcome old friend to death" a voice said softly.

Chell climbed out of the car as it slowed to a stop in front of a small obsidian stone planted in the fields outside the base where Gus had fallen.

A small assembly was gathered Kelly, Linda, and Fred all had gathered with Lord Hood and Doctor Halsey. They stood before an open grave and a closed casket.

Chell, Cortana and Chief climbed out to join them. Chell declined to speak as did everyone except Admiral Hood. "Right before Gus died…" Suddenly he was interrupted by a convoy of black trucks pulling up to the service. A small platoon of armed marines got out along with a tall man in a fine black suit.

"Well, sorry to break up the sadness but traitors aren't allowed to have funerals"

The man said.

"Well, director no traitor is going to be buried just a civilian." Hood replied calmly as if he had planned on this happening.

The director looked mad but he kept calm "Well no man will be buried today, Men grab that coffin." He barked

Chief saw that Chell was getting mad and he saw her flick towards an object at her waist hidden in the folds of her dress. Chief in a flash grabbed the magnum she had. Chell in a flurry grabbed a knife she also had and held It to the directors neck. "You have no right to take my husbands body."

The marine dropped the coffin and stood like statues, uneasy statues.

A minute passed with an extreme tension in the air. "Fine you win for now but you better watch your back you…" he was cut short when Chell gave him a solid punch in the ribs. The marines dragged him to the cars and left.

Hood began again after another moment. "As I was saying, I told Gus, to remain in captivity and that as a Spartan he could not disobey. But Gus told me something I didn't expect. He renounced his rank and told me, I never was a real Spartan and then he left." Hood stood stock still and breathed calmly.

The Spartans lowered Gus's body into the open grave and Chell threw the first shovel full into the grave. The body was covered in a few sweeps.

**Thank you for the support visit my profile and take the Fallen star poll and review please**


End file.
